My Little Spikey
by Perdita8888
Summary: Spike has gotten himself turned into a pony,to go on a date with Rarity. Hope you guys like this...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I came up with this kinda out of the blue. I'm a big My Little Pony Fan, and this seemed like a good story to write. I'm planning on writing the reverse to this soon, were Rarity turns herself into a dragon for Spike.

"So you really can do this? "Spike asked excitedly

"I sure can Spike, and maybe get a reward from Princess Celestia for doing it." Twilight Sparkle told him

What they were talking about, was a spell Spike wanted cast on him. A spell that would make him the same species as Twilight. The same species as the pony he loved. The one with curly purple hair, white fur, a horn and a diamond cutie mark.

Spike was becoming a pony, so he could have a chance at dating Rarity.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready Spike?" Twilight asked

"You bet!" Spike said

"OK, here we go." Twilight replied

She concentrated hard on the spell. Her horn glowed brightly, her face contorted with effort. The glow washed over Spike, warming and then cooling him. He felt his legs thing out and extend. His clawed feet became hooves. His scales became smooth fur. His spikes became a mane and tail. His face extended out and became ponyish.

"We're done." Twilight said, exhausted

Spike went and looked in the mirror. He was a fine little stallion. He had fur the color of his scales. His mane and tail were short and well…spikey. An egg shaped cutie mark graced his flank. The only evidence of his dragon appearance was his fangs, his eyes and his voice.

"Well, I'm off to see Rarity." He told Twilight

"Ok, good luck." Twilight said, flopping on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I finally got the third chapter typed….sorry it took so long

As Spike trotted through town, he got quite a few strange and excited looks. No one recognized him. Some ponies even ran and crashed into each other, because they were watching him. Spike enjoyed the attention, but it wasn't theirs he craved. It was Rarity's he craved.

When Spike got to Rarity's house, he hesitated outside of the door. He really wanted to show her his transformation, but what if she rejected him? If she did, he and Twilight had done this for nothing. But he sucked up his nerves, and knocked on the door.

He heard a delicate clip, clop of hooves approaching the door His heart leaped in his ches, half out of joy, and half out of nervousness. Rarity opened the door and said".Hello, can I help you?"

"It's me Rarity, its Spike." Spike stated excitedly.

"Spike, oh it can't be. Spike is an adorable little dragon. You're a stallion." Rarity said, shutting the door.

' It is me Rarity, I can prove it," Spike yelled, putting his hoof in the door, bruising it in the process." I can prove it!"

"Hmm,wel, you do sound like him. And you do act like him. Come in, I'll ask you some questions only the real Spike would know." Rarity, said with a haughty look.

Spike followed her inside,wondering,and dreading what she'd ask.

" First question, which element of harmony am I?" Rarity asked

" Generosity," Spike answered confidently," and your necklace is shaped like your cutie mark."

" Good, question: When did we first meet?" she said with a sly smile.

How could Spike forget that glorious moment. The world stopped turning, and birds sang " When Twilight came to check on the party decorations." Spike cheered.

" Good, good. Third and last question: How old am I ?" Rarity asked

Spike smiled widely. He was one o f only 3 guys in Ponyville who knew Rarity's true age. The other two being Rarity's dad and Big Mac. Spike leaned in, and whispered Rarity's true age into her ear. Her blue eyes widened in shock and joy, and her job dropped.

"You really are ,you look so good Spikey Wikey."

Spike just blushed, as he always did when Rarity called him," Spikey Wikey".

" Aww thanks Rarity, Twilight did this for me." He finally said

" Well she did a fantastic job, but why did she turn you into a stallion?" Rarity asked Spike contemplated telling her why. He decided he would.

' I did this for you Rarity. So I could ask you something." He told her.

" For me, you went through an entire form change…for me?" Rarity said in a far off voice.

" Yes Rarity …for you." Spike repeated

" And to ask me something?" Rarity said, in the same far off voice

" Yes." Spike said simply.

" What exactly?" Rarity said

" Ratity,will you go on a date with me? " Spike said ,his voice filled with care and anticipation.

" Wow,um…..yes." Rarity said, snapping back to reality

' Really, you really mean it?" Spike asked ,excitedly

" Of course, anyone willing got go through an entire form ,and species change, just for me ,deserves at least one date." Rarity said

" Ok…wow. So…how about I pick you up here, about …7:30ish?" Spike asked

" Sure, it's a date," Rarity smiled," See you then."

And with that, she shooed him out the door, and shut it behind him. He heard a cheer from inside and smiled. He then otled down the street, whooping in joy, causing several ponies to stare.


	4. Chapter 4

A while later, Twilight walked Spike to Rarity's house, for his first date.

"Thanks Twilight, I really appreciate it." He said.

"Its no problem, really, I'm so proud of you." She said with a broad smile. Spike just laughed. It was nice having a friend in Ponyville like Twilight. Once they reached Rarity's place, Twilight hugged Spike, wished him luck and scrambled off. She was going to spend the night at Pinkie Pie's, and had to get there before she ate all the snacks and went on a hyper rampage.

Spike knocked confidently on the door, and waited. Sweetie Bell answered the door, and let him in.

"Geez Spike, all this, for just a date with my sister? You must REALLY like her." Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Oh I more than like her, I love her." Spike, told her confidently

"Well, she sure is excited about this date, she's been babbling about it all day long." Sweetie Bell giggled

'She has?" Spike gasped, clearly shocked

"Well, sure, she's wanted you to ask her on a date for ages now." Said a smug, happy Sweetie Bell

"She has?" repeated Spike

"Oh yes she has." Sweetie Bell smirked. Before another word could be spoken, the door to Rarity's rom opened, with a flourish.

Rarity stepped out, all dolled up. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a sapphire Spike had given her and a little bit of make-up.

"You ready for our date?" Rarity asked

"You bet!" Spike said excitedly. Rarity responded with a shy giggle. And with that, they trotted out the door.

Spike led his pretty date to the restraint he had picked out. A chic little place, a little ways away from Rarity's place.

"Hey Spike, here on date I see." Derpy exclaimed. She worked at the restraunt, seating guests and managing reservations.

"Yep, table for two, please." Spike told her.

"Sure." Derpy said with a smile.

She led the happy couple to a table, around the back of the restraunt.

"Have fun!" she trilled, as she trotted off.

The waitress came over and took their orders, and then left.

"So…how are you?" Rarity asked nervously

"Good, I'm good." Spike responded, also nervous

"Well that's good." Rarity told him.

"So…..Sweetie Bell said you were quite happy to go on this date with me." Spike stated curiously

"She did? Well…pooh, she's right," Rarity chirped, her voice filled with joy and glee," I'm really happy you asked me out."

"Why are you so happy? I'm just a simple, little dragon, who got changed into a pony." Spike stated

"But you did it for me. Besides, I've wanted to go on a date with you, even before you got changed." Rarity responded with a smile, putting her hoof on Spike's

"But why?" Spike asked

"Because I think you're amazing," Rarity said," You're kind, caring, funny, smart, and not to mention adorable, even as a dragon. You do make a striking stallion though."

"You think I'm adorable? Well….I think you're stunning." Spike said excitedly.

"Aww thanks Spikey Wikey." Rarity blushed. Spike just blushed himself, like he always did when Rarity called him "Spikey Wikey"

Dinner went fine. Not much was said though. But when dessert came, things changed a bit.

"Ya' know Rarity; I can stay like this for good, if you'd like me to." Spike said

"Spike, I like you this way, but I like you even better as a dragon. It was so…you." Rarity admitted.

"Wow, thanks Rarity," Spike said," I really wish I knew that earlier." Rarity just blushed.

After the check came, and Spike had paid, they left. On the way home, Spike couldn't help but think about what Rarity had said; She liked him better as a dragon. She had always wanted to on a date with him. She thought he was adorable. It was a dream come true. Now only two things remained: to kiss her, and ask her to become his girlfriend. He would do both.

As they reached the Carousel Boutique, Spike stopped her." Rarity tonight was beyond amazing, you're amazing. Will you be my girlfriend?

Her eyes lit up, and her jaw dropped. "Of course Spikey Wikey, I'd love to be your girlfriend." She finally said

Spike smiled, and suppressed a whoop. Just then, Rarity leaned in and kissed him full n the snout. He kissed her back enthusiastically.

Before he knew it, he was bathed in a shining, blue light. He felt himself being changed back into a dragon. The light came from Rarity's horn.

"There, just like you should be. "Rarity sighed, grinning like a villain. She kissed him again, this time, with him as a dragon. When they broke apart, they both smiled said good night, and Rarity went inside. Spike heard cheers and whoops from inside. Smiling, he flew down the road, cheering and whooping like crazy.


End file.
